Edward Cullen
by Rosa Cooper Stan
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Edward cumple 10 años, pero Carlisle esta nervioso por lo que le va a regalar a Edward de cumpleaños, aceptara el regalo de Carlisle o no,todos humanos dedicado a EDWARD CULLEN ya que es su cumpleaños.


**ACLARACION: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SINO DE STEPHENIE MEYER SIN ELLAS NO TENDRIAMOS A CARLISLE Y A EDWARD.**

* * *

Feliz cumpleaños Edward

Carlisle Pov

Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida, por que hoy es 20 de Junio y es el cumpleaños de mi hijo, el mayor orgullo de mi vida, Edward, alguna veces imaginaron que su hijo cumplía ya 10 años, pues yo no lo podía creer que mi niño ya los cumplía, le tendría que regalar algo muy especial a mi Edward, desde que Elizabeth murió, me ha dejado al ser de mi existencia Edward, el apenas era un bebe en cuanto su mama murió, ya que Edward no es mi hijo biológico, si como lo ven los padres de Edward murieron en un accidente de avión, yo era el padrino de el, y Elizabeth me lo dejo a cargo de mi cuidado, si algo les sucedería a ellos, así que hice la promesa de que lo cuidare como si fuera mi hijo, aunque Edward sabe la verdad de sus padres habían muerto no me a dicho papá, pero lo entiendo perfectamente y no me afecta que me diga por mi nombre, a decir verdad un poco me duele que no me diga así .

Bueno dejando el doloroso pasado, hoy era el cumpleaños de Edward, estaba seguro que le iba a gustar muchísimo su regalo, va ser un piano blanco, y unas partituras de Debussy, ya que le fascinaba tocar el piano y Debussy era su compositor favorito, y bueno aquí estaba ya había arreglado toda la casa solo faltaría que llegara Edward a casa después de la escuela, estaba un poco nervioso no sabia que si le iba a gustar sus regalos y la fiesta que le tendría preparada, así que me empiezo a cambiarme y pensar que Edward le gustara su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Edward Pov

Hoy a sido el peor cumpleaños de toda mi vida, para empezar, Carlisle no me saludo hoy en la mañana ya que se había ido muy temprano a trabajar y ni siquiera me felicito de ser mi cumpleaños y ni me trajo a la escuela, después de eso mis amigos tampoco me saludaron, me ignoraron, no se cual es la razón y después Jacob el brabucón de la escuela me pega y ninguna persona estaba cerca para que me ayudara.

Ahora estoy caminando a mi casa todo rasgado en los pantalones y con unas heridas en las manos y en las piernas, ya que la enfermera no fue a trabajar hoy, que estupendo día no creen (notaron el sarcasmo) ya al menos acabo el día en la escuela ahora a que ver como me va a llegar a casa y que me regañe Carlisle por llegar así todo golpeado, aunque Carlisle nunca me ha reclamado nada ya que cuando llego así golpeado a la casa, se preocupa mucho por mi y me cura, yo no tengo la forma en como agradecerle todo lo que hizo, por mi, desde las muerte de mis padres, hasta mi educación y cuidarme, le he tratado decirle papá, pero no se me salía como decírselo se que me cuida y todo eso, pero tengo miedo a su reacción si le dijo así , que tal si me deja de querer de la forma en como me lo hace, estuve tan metidos en mis pensamientos, que no vi que ya había llegado, me encamine a la puerta para abrir, en eso veo que la puerta estaba abierta, así que entro veo todo oscuro, y en cuanto prendió todas las luces, mis amigos y Carlisle salen de su escondite.

- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EDWARD – me gritan todos, mis amigos se acercan y me abrazan.

- Lamentamos la forma en que te ignoramos hoy, pero es que sino ibas a saber la fiesta de que Carlisle te organizo – me dijo Jasper sonriendo.

- Al parecer nos salió muy bien – dijo Emmett muy distraído viendo a Rosalie.

- Muy feliz cumpleaños que los cumplas feliz, por muchos años mas – me dijo Rosalie, besándome la mejilla.

- Gracias por todo de verdad – les dije sonriendo por primera vez en todo el día, en eso llega Alice y su hermana Bella.

- Espero que te haya gustado mucho tu sorpresa de cumpleaños, pero nos dijo Carlisle que no te lo dijéramos, espero que no estés enojado – dijo Bella sonrojada, ay me fascina cuanto se sonroja.

- No se preocupen gracias por todo Carlisle, por la fiesta, me encanto – le dije, mientras que el se me acercaba y me abrazaba.

- No hay de que lo hice con todo el amor del mundo – en eso me di cuenta que el me quería mucho, pero todavía tenia miedo a su reacción – mejor vayamos a comer algo y después abres los regalos, esta bien – me dijo y yo solo asentí emocionado. Así que todos pasamos al comedor, vi la puerta de la sala estaba cerrada, me dio mucha curiosidad en ver, por que Carlisle nunca cierra la puerta de la sala, pero decidí no abrir la puerta, luego Carlisle me dirá por que la cerro, así que nos sentarnos yo al lado de Bella, la chica mas dulce y hermosa de este mundo y en el otro lado Carlisle, ya tenia que saber de por que estaba cerrando…

- Carlisle ¿Por qué esta cerrada la puerta de la sala? le pregunte y vi como se ponía nervioso.

- No por nada Edward es que se me ocurrió cerrara eso es todo – me dijo, pero yo no le creía nada, antes que le iba reclamar había llegado la comida, Carlisle abrió la puerta y traía en sus manos las pizzas, así que todos comimos, sentía la mirada de Carlisle en todo el momento, pero no le di tanta importancia.

Cuanto terminamos de comer, nos fuimos a sentarnos a la oficina de Carlisle, ya que el no quería que fuéramos a la sala, yo ya me estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia, por que no quería que fuera, para ya no se pero luego lo averiguare.

En este momento estaba abriendo los regalos que me estaban dando, Emmett me regalo un estéreo nuevo con unas bocinas grandes, Alice me regalo ropa, unos pantalones azules, con una playera negra, Rosalie me regalo un libro de medicina, ya que de grande iba ser medico como Carlisle, Jasper me regalo unos Cd de música, como tanto me gustan, Bella me regalo unos Cd de Debussy y un beso en la mejilla, obviamente me sonroje y el regalo de Carlisle fue el mas raro ya que me regalo unas partituras de Debussy, si me encanta el compositor, pero que me regalara unas partituras en mi cumpleaños se me hacia raro, me gustaba tocar el piano, pero no tenia, solo en la escuela, después de eso platicamos un buen rato de cómo me la pase, pues al principio mal después de eso ya me sentía mejor, después de un gran rato se fueron todos, yo me quede en mi recamara viendo las partituras que tenia en mis manos todavía no se por que Carlisle me había regalado eso, si no tenia piano, estuve un buen rato así que no sentí que Carlisle vino y se sentó a mi lado y puso un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me pregunto.

- Edward esta bien no te gusto mi regalo – me pregunto y me voltie a verlo y vi su cara como de arrepentimiento al ver que no me gustaba su regalo y yo le dije rápidamente.

- Claro que si Carlisle, pero no tengo como tocar tu regalo – le dije tristemente me sentía mal por no complacer lo que me regalo.

- Yo se la manera de cómo lo vas a tocar, pero primero te voy a vendarte los ojos esta bien – me dijo parándose de mi cama, yo lo veía confundido, ya que no sabia que iba hacer y lo único que pude es asentí con la cabeza, en eso me venda los ojos y con cuidado me guía hasta abajo en eso abre una puerta debe ser la de la sala, en eso llegamos y me dijo que a las de tres me destaparía mis ojos – UNA, DOS Y TRES – en eso me destapa los ojos y lo primero que veo es un hermoso piano Blanco y arriba había un moño gigante azul.

- Feliz cumpleaños Edward – me dijo Carlisle sonriendo, desde ese momento que me sonríe. despues de unos segundos salgo del shock y me dirijo al piano y lo veo de cerca era hermoso, nunca creí que Carlisle haría algo así, por mi siempre le decía quería un piano y el siempre me decía que no tenia dinero para pagarlo este ha sido mi mejor regalo que me habría dado en eso me volteo a ver a Carlisle y veo que esta triste a ver que no he dicho nada, en eso corro abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

- Gracias papá es el mejor regalo que me has podido regalar, muchas gracias – le dije y sin querer le dije papá y allí va mi temor de su reacción en cuanto levante la vista para verle la cara, vi que estaba llorando, lo sabia no me quería y sin poder evitarlo se me salieron las lagrimas y me trate de sepárame de el, pero Carlisle no me soltó y como si me leyera la mente dijo.

- Siempre quería que me llamaras así Edward no sabes lo muy feliz que me hace que me digas papá, siempre espere que llegara este momento – me dijo con una sonrisa al verle yo también sonreí de alegría lo abrase mas fuerte.

- Gracias Papá no sabes te lo quería decírtelo desde antes, pero tenia tanto miedo de cómo reaccionarias – le dije y el me vio y solo me abrazo mas.

- Como pudiste creer que iba a reaccionar mal, tu eres mi hijo y daré lo que fuera por ti no lo dudes Edward, te quise, cuantos tus padres murieron y te quiero mucho no te olvides de eso Edward, te quiero mucho y si hice eso es por que tus padres me lo pidieron y yo con gusto acepte, te quiero hijo – me lo dijo y sonaba muy bien en como me llamaba hijo después de todo no fue un mal cumpleaños después de todo.

- No sabes cuanto te quiero papá gracias a ti soy una buena persona, gracias a ti me cuidaste cuando me enfermaba, gracias por adoptarme, gracias papá por todo te quiero muchísimo – le dije llorando ya no me importaba llorar en frente de el es mi padre.

- No Gracias a ti Edward, por aceptarme como tu padre, no sabes siempre quise tener un hijo como tu y al fin te tengo te quiero mucho mi Edward – me dijo y el estaba igual que yo llorando como dos niños que no lo hacíamos desde hace mucho.

- No yo te quiero mas papá – le dije y en ese momento mi papá me comienza hacerme cosquillas – para papá, por favor no hagas eso – pero me ignoro y siguió con sus cosquillas, en eso para y me ve con una sonrisa.

- Hijo, por que no tocas algo para mi en el piano – me dijo y yo asentí agarre las partituras que me dio mi padre de regalo y me senté en el banquito del piano, en eso le indico a mi padre que sentara conmigo, ya me gustaba como le digo papá, en eso empiezo a tocar Claro de Luna, en eso pienso en todo lo que me paso el resto del día después de esto fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida ya que no solo gane el piano, sino también un papá que me quiere mucho como yo a el.

En eso termino de tocar y me volteo a ver a mi padre y veo que sonríe como nunca antes lo veía sonreír.

- Tocaste fantástico Edward, se que algún día serás un gran pianista – me dijo sonriendo, pero yo ya sabia que iba a ser.

- No quiero ser pianista, quiero ser medico como tu papá – le dije emocionado me volteo a ver a mi padre y vi que le salían mas lagrimas en sus ojos azules, yo sabia que estaba llorando de alegría, nunca me imagine a ver a mi padre tan contento, en eso me abraza y como consecuencia de su abrazo nos caímos del banco y nos vimos y nos empezamos a reír como nunca.

- En serio quieres ser medico como yo, pensé que querías ser un pianista – me pregunto mi padre sonriendo, pero yo le sonreí mas.

- Eso era antes, pero ahora, ya estoy decidido voy hacer doctor y en mis tiempos libres tocare el piano, ya que quiero estar mas tiempo contigo – le dije abrazándolo y el me correspondió el abrazo, no se cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así abrazados, hasta que ya era de noche, hasta ya me estaba dándome sueño, por que ya estaba bostezando y mi padre me vio.

- Ya es hora de que te duermas ya es tarde Edward – me dijo y yo asentí, después de levantarnos de piso me acompaño a mi recamara y me acosté y el me puso las sabanas, pero yo quería que se quedara conmigo.

- Papá te quedarías a dormir hoy conmigo – le dije muy tímidamente, hasta creo que me sonroje a decírselo…

- Claro si tu me lo pides me quedare – me contesto feliz y se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho y el mientras me acariciaba el cabello con ternura yo me estaba quedándome dormido pero antes le dije.

- Te quiero mucho papá – después de eso me quede profundamente dormido soñando con mi padre y el piano Blanco que me regalo, fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

Carlisle Pov

- Te quiero mucho papá – me dijo Edward al caer profundamente dormido, en mi pecho, estaba muy contento que no cabía esta felicidad en mi corazón, Edward al fin me acepto como padre, después que me dijo que me quería mucho y después quería ser un gran medico como yo, creo que mi pobre corazón no aguanta tantas emociones que estoy viviendo ahora.

- Yo también te quiero mucho mi Edward – le dije acariciando mas su precioso cabello cobrizo, no lo podría creer que ya Edward me haya aceptado como su padre cuanto me dijo papá creo que fue el momento mas feliz en toda mi vida y llore de tanta emoción por que al fin tenia a Edward, como mi hijo, no se cuanto tiempo me quede así pensando en mi hijo, hasta que me quede profundamente dormido, soñando con mi hijo tocando el piano que le regale. Sin duda este ha sido mi mejor día en toda mi vida, estando al fin con mi hijo.

* * *

**HOLA AQUI OTRA VEZ, PERO NO PUDE EVITAR A SER ESTE ONE SHOT YA QUE ES 20 DE JUNIO Y ES CUMPLEAÑOS DE NUESTRO EDWARD YA CUMPLIO 108 AÑOS, PERO EN MI FIC 10 AÑOS YA QUE ES HUMANO**

**NO PUDE LAS GANAS DE PONERLO YA VIERON A NUESTRO MINI EDWARD NO ES UNA LINDURA Y CARLISLE QUE HOMBRE TAN BONDADOSO Y TIERNO AY COMO AMA A EDWARD SIN DAR NADA A CAMBIO SOLO AMARLO. **

**PARA LO QUE QUIERAN SABER ESME NO ESTA EN EL FIC YA QUE NUNCA LA CONOCIO YA QUE EL ESTA SOLTERO VIVIENDO CON SU AHIJADO, PERO LO ADOPTO COMO LA ULTIMA VOLUTAD DE ELIZABETH, QUE LO CUIDARA CON SU VIDA, YA SABES COMO ES NUESTRO CARLISLE.**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYAN GUSTADO Y SI ENVIENME REVIEWS PARA SABER SI O NO YA SABEN QUE HACER TOCAR EL BOTON VERDE DE ABAJO.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS Y PARA QUE LEEN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS **

**ENTRE EL AMOR O LA AMISTAD LA SUBIRE MAÑANA **

**Y PARA EL SECUESTRO DE AMOR, LUNES O MARTES.**

**Y PARA LAS OTRAS NO SE POR QUE NO ME LLEGAN LA INSPIRACION.**

**ESPERO QUE VISTIEN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS Y MAS LOS ONE SHOT QUE ESTOY HACIENDO.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER **

**ROSA CULLEN **


End file.
